Games and Celebration
by Deviant Dream
Summary: <html><head></head>Zhao is promoted, he wants to 'celebrate' with a seductive come and go con artist. LEMON!</html>


_I do not own Avatar: The Last Air bender._

_Caution__: Lemon Foreshadowing._

* * *

><p><strong>Games &amp; Celebration<strong>

It was an odd cold day in the fire nation. The sun was giving the sky its vivid colors of pink and orange. This day was for celebration. Not with wild parties there was no need for that in their culture.

There seem to even be a stiffer feeling in the air as a masculine man entered the pub. He stood tall, proud, and the common visitors did not recognize him. He had cold skin and eyes that could make even the bravest man of the entire nation shiver. Poised, he walked up to the owner, his new armor shining.

He pulled out a light colored wooden stool then proceeded to let out a small sigh. He rubbed his chin with a strong hand. One eyebrow raised then lowered. "What will ya' have admiral?" The old owner asked from behind the counter, his hand leaning on the railing.

Zhao looked up at the man and he said very deeply "Give me the darkest you have." The old men nodded then turned to pour a thick deep brown liquid in a small cup then proceed to give it to the solider. "Did you a get promotion?" He asks.

Zhao smiles slightly at the corners of his lips. "Yes, Just this morning." He replies. He took a sip from his cup. He is barely moved by the potency which the alcohol contains.

Zhao merely enjoyed the silence the pub offered which was soon broken by a swing of the door. A tall leggy women entered, her skirt short and enough to see her where her thigh high boots ended. The jewelry she dazzled herself with clearly could tell she was a female who knew how to get what she wants.

The women picked a table in the middle of the pub; she pulled out a chair with a back to it and sat down. She leaned back lazily and took out playing cards from her leg holster right next to a shiny dagger… she looked around the pub men smiling at her beauty. "Come on boys," her mischievous grin crossed her face, "If you would like to spend one-on-one time with me come play my game."

She winked and the young men turned away shaking their heads. "Ha-ha! That girl has taken so many coins she mine-as-well be known as a thief." The old man commented. Zhao rubbed his chin again and turned to the bartender. "She's quite the looker, how many men has she bed with?" The only reason he asked is because normally women who come to the pubs in the fire nation are whores or con artist…who eventually turn out to be whores as well.

The old man simply laughed. "Oh admiral, I seen many men try, they use all different techniques." The old man scratched his round belly. "I seen men try to get her drunk, but she handles her alcohol fairly well, I also seen men try to pay her!" He smiles at the memory, "She simply tells them that if she needed money she would just blackmail them. Ha-ha!"

"If she so vile why do you allow her to come to the pub?" Zhao raised an eyebrow taking another sip of his liquor. The owner grinned at how the girl kept doing card tricks to entertain herself. "I allow her because she actually brings a lot of business and only comes once every season. What she does in-between those times I have no idea."

Zhao took another sip, he slowly could feel himself getting cocky. "I haven't had a good 'game' in awhile." Zhao's time was strictly spent on his promotion and finding the little avatar child. He occasionally fucked a whore but those women were easy. He liked a good chase, and the small card playing bitch would be his target.

He stood up from his stool he walked over to the table the woman was sitting at and pulled up a chair. He sat in it with a sigh and eyed the girl across the table. The woman looked around 19 and she looked at Zhao with a glare and she spat out "What the hell do you want? Are you here to play cards? Because if you're not then I suggest you take a step back." Zhao was taken by this girl. She looked so young and pretty but man she was a bitch.

He admired the light hazel eyes that looked at him with such venom. "Actually, yes I did come here to play my cards." Zhao said in a matter-fact-tone. The stranger nodded, her light brown bun bouncing with the motion. She bit her hot colored pink lips, her deep red painted thumb nail grazing the cards edges, examining the man before her.

Zhao's eyes were doing their own examination. He even noticed the black freckle that sat below her left eye. How her tanned skin looks nearly flawless. Her mischievous grin and big round breast that created the perfect cleavage.

The girl happens to notice. "Look at the eyes old man, not my treasure chest" She shuffled the deck faster and spread them across the table smoothly. Zhao raised a eyebrow. A small grin crossed her young face.

"Here's the game, you make a bet, if I can find the card that you will pick randomly I get the pool of money but I don't get it right then you get double your money offering." The solider nodded feeling the tips of his sideburns. "But first let me buy you a drink shall I?" He asked with that same smirk plastered on his face.

The busty female shrugged her shoulders and waved a thin hand as an answer. As he stood he turned to look at the beauty, "What is your name by the way?" he asked tilting his head only slightly. She showed her pearly white teeth to him. "If you must know Admiral, The name is Manna." She sounded slightly amused.

The owner had obviously over heard and two cups of the same liquor that Zhao had earlier on the counter top. The bartender was in the back getting out more glasses or perhaps cleaning. Zhao looked around and he took out a paper tube and he opened it.

He slyly poured a pink powder into one of the beers and the powder dissolved. He picked up both of the beers and walked back to the table and sat the infected one in front of Manna. She took a sip of her drink and Zhao's smirk became bigger.

He took back his chair and he placed a gold coin down on the table and picked up a card. His eyes trailed over it and placed it back on the wooden surface. Manna slipped his card back in her deck making sure to turn her head away as she shuffled.

She shuffled the deck with lethal speed and spread them against the dark wood table. She drew a random card and looked at the older man across from her as she licked the back of the card and slapped it on her forehead. His eyes went wide when he looked at the card.

It was his card, 4 red foxes. Manna grinned at Zhao and scooted the coin to her side of the table. "Want to play again Admiral?" She question sounding high and mighty as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yes why not? This is a time for fun and celebration." Nonchalant he placed 2 gold coins on the table.

_**-…Avatar: The Last Air bender…–**_

Manna's vision was a bit fizzy and she placed her smooth forehead onto her palm. She only had one drink, she could usually handle her drinks, but this felt different- almost wrong. She gazed at the shiny man across from her between her fingers; Zhao could tell the powder was coming to effect.

He began scooping up his coins that he lost from the games; her hand smacked his away. "W-wha do you think...You're doing!" She tilted her head to the side forcing her bangs to spread across her face. Suddenly the room was hot, sweat beads started to form at her neck. He placed his hand on hers and she blushed. "What are you doing?" Her words spoken into a low mumble.

No one turned their heads but was rather getting quite loud themselves in a drunken haze. Zhao tucked the rest of his coins in his purse and placed it at his side. "Now, I think I won this game." He chuckled. Manna coughed and felt odd…she let out a small giggle.

Zhao leaded a hand to the young girl. "You look sick." He stated. "Yeah…" Her tongue was swelling. He tried helping her stand but she wobbled. "Let me help you then." Zhao placed his hands on her slightly round hips, lifted her and plopped her on his shoulder.

She let out a groan of pain.

"Don't do that again old man..."Manna sneered attempting to wrap an arm around Zhao's neck. His boots clanked up the splintered stairs. "I really feel off my game." Manna grumbled. The floor looked like it was steaming in her glossy eyes.

Now she sees the ceiling, and her back aches. She had just been tossed onto a stiff bed. Manna let out a small cry of pain. She propped herself against her elbows. Zhao studied her, her lips were so plump and she was shaking.

The powder wasn't known for long effects so time is of the essence... Zhao sounded so calm and he pushed her down onto the bed. She struggled underneath is palm.

What a turn off.

Manna tried to kick the admiral in between the legs but he puts his hands on her ankle. The grip was tighten forcing her to wince. "Ow! Stop!"

Her boots slammed on the bed. The whole lower part of her body felt heavy- too much for her to lift back up. Manna turned her head to the side.

An oil lamp was flickering off the cold walls giving the illusion of serenity and safety. Every breath grew louder and louder in her ears. Eyes half lidded and her breast hurting. Her thoughts were becoming a wave of grey and nonsense.

Then armor, very new armor clanked on the floor- rattling the nightstand. "No…" Manna whispered. She felt his hand cup her chin forcing her to turn to him. "Hope your comfy" Zhao laughed that sent vibrations into her throat. He clasped his lips to hers. She could not scream nor curse. She shut her eyes.

Honey skin was underneath the pale palm. His hand was traveling up Manna's her arms to grope her swollen left breast. Then suddenly red nails slashed into his cheek, drawing red substance. "Ow! You whore!"

Zhao gripped her thin wrist, lifting Manna with her whole body into the air. She gasped and slammed into the mattress. Green water eyes shot wide. Oddly the sensation felt more intense than it should.

In the back of her mind, she knew that there had to be some type of trick he pulled of his own.

"Tricky." Her lips motioned.

Zhao ripped open her pink shirt freeing her full bust. He straightens his back to reveal his member. Her eyebrow raised and her eyes fixated on his.

This would be one hell of game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: I did my best to revise it; It's amazing that I wrote such a terrible story before. Haha. I plan on deleting the old story once I figure out my password. To give a small explanation to my OC she is suppose to look like a dream but has a personality of a nightmare.**

**Read**** and ****Review**** please. It only takes 34 seconds. : )**

_[2 Reviews for next Chapter]_


End file.
